


valentine's day

by cyrusthegoodman



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, some slight juffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusthegoodman/pseuds/cyrusthegoodman
Summary: i f i n a l l y finished it. this is my thank you for 500 followers even though i got there awhile ago. it just took me a bit longer to finish this since im lazy. but i hope you enjoy the cheesy softness!





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> i f i n a l l y finished it. this is my thank you for 500 followers even though i got there awhile ago. it just took me a bit longer to finish this since im lazy. but i hope you enjoy the cheesy softness!

valentine's day, the day of superficial and artificial love. as much as i hated the day, every year it rolled around, i ate it up. seeing love all around gave me hope that i'd be able to fall in love one day.

the valentine's day before this one, i tore myself to pieces over my crush on jonah. he was dating andi at the time, so it was even harder. this valentine's day, however, i felt fairly free. i was mostly over that crush, and he wasn't dating anyone. buffy had sort of started to develop a crush on him though, which she absolutely  _ hated _ . the only bad part was  _ my _ other crush-like-thing that was developing. i didn't even know if i could really call it a crush though.

even thinking about it made me embarrassed, because it was such a pathetic crush and i didn't even know why it had to manifest in the first place. i started blushing with the mere thought of him in my mind. i decided school probably wasn't the best place to be thinking about all of this.

"geez, cy. did someone just confess their undying love to you?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. i glanced up to see the one, the only, jonah beck standing in front of me. i was severely glad i was able to ride out my crush on him, because if i hadn't, my face probably would have been twice as red.

"not yet," i joked. "have you confessed your undying love to anyone yet?"

"not yet." he smiled, clearly thinking of a certain someone. "i'm still trying to decide between roses and chocolate." he really was horrible at giving gifts.

"that's so cheesy." i laughed, thinking about how the girl would react to that. did he get all of his information about girls from cheesy romance movies? "make her a playlist or something. it's also cheesy, but more personalized." i determined that if someone were to make me a playlist, i would probably fall in love with them immediately.

"i don't know what genre of music... she likes." he sighs. poor jonah. sometimes i wondered how he even survived; he was such a disaster. i didn't have much room to talk, but he was an absolute disaster and i was more of a contained disaster.

"i'm sure she'll love it no matter what. the fact that you care enough about her to make her one will probably speak volumes. just make sure it has some love songs on it, that way she knows it isn't purely platonic." i had a bad feeling jonah would put loads of meme-worthy songs. maybe the girl would think he has a great sense of humor.

"thanks, cy. i'm gonna go work on that now. talk to you later, dude." he waved before walking away. i hoped the girl would realize how special she is. jonah hardly talked about having crushes, so i figured he must have really liked her.

i wished i had someone to love me like that. ever since i had started liking jonah, my hope dwindled every single day.

but then,  _ he _ came around and gave me hope again. it was a few months prior. at first it wasn't a crush because i was so caught up in my feelings for jonah that i was determined to keep everyone else out. i failed.

the sudden feeling of someone's presence came over me. i glanced to the left, and there he was.

"hey underdog." he flashed his signature smile. the same smile that always brightened my day while simultaneously making me question my entire life. it always made sure that my heartbeat would speed up a few beats per second, that’s for certain.

“hey tj,” i said, trying to stay as relaxed as possible. we had become really close friends, which is why the crush was  _ so bad.  _ the last thing i wanted to do was get a full blown crush on another straight guy. i wondered why valentine’s day always sucked for me. my favorite conclusion was that it was just a marketing ploy devised by rich, straight people.

“are you going to the dance tonight?” he asked, sitting next to me, and unintentionally sending me into panic mode.

“i don’t think so. isn’t there always a lot of drama at those?” i ask in attempt to have an excuse. dances just aren’t my thing

“yeah. i’m not going either, actually,” he admitted. i was pretty shocked. i assumed he would have a gorgeous date to take and do cute valentine’s day things with. so many girls in the school were constantly fawning over him.

“oh,” i replied. i didn’t know to respond to him. he didn’t seem upset that he wasn’t going, so what  _ could  _ i say?

“we should do something while everyone else is putting way too much effort into this. that way we aren’t entirely bored out of our minds,” he suggested.  _ that would be nice  but it’s valentine's day.  _ i wasn’t quite sure what to make of his idea, but i certainly wasn’t opposed to spending time with him.

“and what would we do?” i asked, a small smirk growing on my face.

“i don’t know.” he laughed. “we could like… i don’t know.”

“good plan,” i joked, gently elbowing him in the side. “i  _ love  _ doing… i don’t know. that’s my favorite.”

“well  _ you  _ don’t seem to have any ideas.” he raised his eyebrows.

“it wasn’t  _ my  _ plan to begin with, was it, kippen?” i loved how we were able to joke around with each other. it was relaxing and almost always resulted in tears from too much laughing.

“how about you just like, come to my house or something and then we’ll figure it out. i don’t even care if we spend the entire time making fun of horrible movies; i just don’t wanna be bored,” he suggested. i liked his idea a lot.

“i can do that. should i come over at a specific time or just after school?” i asked.

“it’s your choice. if you wanna come after school that’d be sick. i’ll wait for you outside.”

“great. see you later, tj,” i said, standing up to go to my next class. i couldn’t wait to spend more time with him. it was always one of my favorite things to do, even before i had a crush on him.

**xox**

i walked out of the school, my heart racing a million miles per hour. it was valentine’s day and i was about to go to tj kippen’s house (for about the one thousandth time).  _ maybe valentine’s day is growing on me, after all.  _ it still hurt knowing i was never going to have a chance with him, but i tried to push that thought to the back of my mind so i could just enjoy myself.

i scanned the sidewalk in front of the school, searching for the one person i cared the most about besides andi, buffy, and my family. when i finally found him, i walked over to him as fast as i could. maybe my excitement showed a bit too much, but in the moment, i couldn’t care less what other people thought. i was excited and no one was going to take that feeling away from me even if they tried.

“hey tj.” he looked adorable standing there with his hands in his sweatshirt pocket. i don’t think we was expecting me at that moment, because when i made it to him his face looked more surprised than it ever had before.

“hey underdog,” he said, flashing a smile. “are you ready to completely blow off the dance but still have a lot of fun?”

“you know it.” we started to walk away from the school, kissing it goodbye for the weekend, unlike the other students who would be returning for the night.

the walk to his house was virtually silent, but as the cliché goes, it was comfortable silence. although the walk didn’t hold much conversation-wise, everything following certainly made up for it.

he pulled his house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. we both walked in, and this time felt so much different than any other time i had been to his house. it was more peaceful, more relaxing. his parents weren’t home for once.

“where are your parents?” i asked, tossing my bag onto the floor.

“they’re out on their annual valentine’s day trip. they always go on a mini vacation to celebrate, because they don’t get much time to go on vacations throughout the year,” he explained, a soft smile on his face.  _ that’s so cute that his parents do that. _

“wow, that’s really cool.” i hoped that one day i would be able to find someone i loved that much; someone to make traditions new with and someone who loved me unconditionally. but, i knew i would have to find a guy who actually  _ liked  _ me first.

“yeah, they didn’t start doing it until about four years ago, but they haven’t missed a year since. they felt really bad the first time they went because they didn’t want to leave me behind but i told them to go for it.”

“that’s so sweet,” i said, causing him to hold back a laugh.

“it really is.” he looked around the room, before settling his gaze on me again. “so what should we do?”

“i thought we were doing... i don’t know,” i said in reference to our previous conversation. his mouth formed into a smirk, and he was trying way too hard to stop himself from laughing.

“you know what, you’re absolutely right. so i guess we can just sit around and talk until we come up with something.” he walked over and sat down on his couch, prompting me to sit down by pointing to the seat with his eyes. i followed his suggestion and walked over the couch, leaving the middle open. we both faced each other for a few moments before we simultaneously exploded into laughter.

“we are literally the weirdest people in the world,” i said in between breaths and laughter.

“you got that right.” he coughed, trying to stop himself from laughing so much.

we did that a lot. there were so many times we would just laugh until we cried. it was one of the most comforting things in the entire world. on top of that, i loved listening to him laugh. every time he laughed my crush on him got even stronger, as weird as it sounds. it was easy to romanticize everything he did since i knew him so well. i didn’t even think he was perfect; but he was perfect for  _ me. _

when we finally calmed down from our laughing high, he said, “i’m really hungry.” he got some food from his kitchen and brought it into the living room, sitting it on the coffee table in front of the couch. there was a bag of chips, two bowls of popcorn, and some soda. so essentially, a five star meal.

he turned his tv on, and sat one of the bowls of popcorn in the middle of the couch. we shared food a lot so it didn’t phase me at all. i secretly hoped we would accidentally brush hands like we would occasionally do, which always sent butterflies throughout my entire body. i wondered if he ever, by some miracle, felt the butterflies too.

he flipped through the channels before landing on a basketball game, which included his favorite team. he reluctantly scrolled past it, which made me feel pathetic.

“you can watch it.” i giggled. i knew he would be disappointed for the rest of the day if he didn't, and honestly, he was always so cute when he watched basketball. he would always get so engaged in the game and yell at the tv. it was hilariously adorable, and made basketball a lot more enjoyable.

after about twenty minutes i was starting to get a little bored and restless, so i reached into the popcorn bowl and took three pieces. one by one, i tried to toss them into the empty bowl on the table. but, because of my severe lack of athletic ability, all of them missed… and they missed badly.

out of the corner of my eye, i saw tj silently snickering at my failed attempt. when he realized i saw him, he took a piece of popcorn out and tossed it into the bowl. his success caused a big smile to grow on his face.

“show off,” i joked, elbowing his arm.

“no, this is showing off,” he said, pulling out five pieces of popcorn and consecutively making them into the bowl.

“stop!” i whined. i buried my hand into the bowl and took a handful. he raised his eyebrow at me, and then glanced at my hand. i smirked in response before throwing it all at his face. he erupted into laughter after the popcorn trickled down onto the couch and the ground.

“cyrus, you know, you’re-” he said, before getting cut off by his phone ringing. he quickly averted his attention to his phone. “it’s my mom.”

_ i’m so… what? is he ever going to tell me or am i going to be left in the dark forever? _

while he was on the phone i occupied myself by trying to get at least  _ one  _ piece of popcorn in the bowl, but i continued to fail. it wasn’t the most ideal situation, but i wasn’t really surprised. i thought maybe if i missed enough he would help me get one into the bowl. he was always adamant about helping me do things. it was one of the things i liked most about him. unlike everyone else in my life, he never gave up on me even when i gave him every reason to. 

“sorry about that,” he said. he sat back down on the couch, even closer to me than he was before, which sent a barrage of feelings through me. i felt like a bottled up hurricane.

“it’s okay. so you were saying...” i tried to squeeze the ending of his previous sentence out of him. i needed to know what he was going to say, even if it killed me. there was so much mystery in the short cut off sentence.

“oh, yeah. i was starting to say that you’re, uh, hilarious,” he stuttered. i was slightly disappointed, i was expecting so much more. i always got my hopes up for nothing.

“thanks,” i said, the disappointment laced through that one word so much that it wasn’t even subtle.

“well, that isn’t really what i was going to say, actually.”  _ what? why did he even say it then?  _ i was confused, which caused my head to spin like i was riding a merry go round. none of this made sense.

“oh?”

he moved around on the couch, changing his entire body language into something more sincere.

“i um- i kinda think you're amazing. no, scratch that, i think you're more than amazing. everything about you just… i hardly even have words to describe it.” he looked down at his folded hands. my heart felt like it could pound its way out of my ribcage.

“tj-”

“i just really,  _ really  _ like you cyrus.”

the air around us went cold. it was fragile, like the entire world had went on pause while i contemplated what to say.

i locked my eyes with his, absorbing every single emotion they translated. i was feeling a lot of the same ones. 

fear.

love. 

_ hope _ .

“tj i really,  _ really  _ like you too. in fact, you're all i've been able to think about for like, the past couple weeks.” i'd be lying if i said i was nervous. i wasn't just nervous, i was terrified. i never thought i would be telling someone how i felt, but there i was, laying it all out in the open.

we both sat in the lingering silence for a few seconds. a large grin grew on his face as he started to get off the couch and run into his kitchen.

when he came back out, he had his arms behind his back.

“happy valentine's day.” he revealed a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses. my mind flashed back to the conversation i had with jonah that morning. maybe being cliché wasn't so lame, after all. either that, or i just didn't care because tj looked so cute standing there, flowers in hand.

“you’re so cheesy.” i smirked, prompting a giggle from him. he handed them to me, then jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to me.

“and  _ you're _ super cute.” i rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me.

_ ding. ding.  _

i reached over to my phone, still being held in his warmth. two texts from buffy.

**slayer: cyrus**

**slayer: you're never going to believe who just gave me a playlist for valentine's day**

i replied as fast as my fingers could type.

**me: oh my gosh**

**me: who?**

my intuition gave me a hint, but maybe it was just a coincidence.

**slayer: jonah. in short, im dead.**

valentine's day? i started the day hating it with every ounce of hatred in my body. but that night? i started to love it. it slowly became my favorite holiday of the entire year.

not only did i get tj, but buffy got jonah.

who cares what people say? valentine's day doesn't  _ have  _ to be artificial and calculated, because everything i felt that day was entirely real. it wasn't fabricated or even exaggerated. it was love.


End file.
